love me by the new me
by lazyangel101
Summary: finaly: this is about Sasuke and Hinata finding love but in different gender and will do many thing to find there soul mate!
1. Chapter 1

**Lazyangel101**: Yay finaly i update this i was so busy i forgot about this.

**Sasuke**: sure.

**LA101**: i don't want to talk to you, you give me headache

**Sasuke:** that good.

**Ino: LA101**, are you ok.

**LA101:** Yes, can you make Sasuke shut up.

**Ino**:-tie up Sasuke- **LA101** dont own Naruto.

It was a normal sunny day in the village Konoha. The birds were chirping and the sound of the people just walking around the dirt streets of the market. (Lazyangel101: Haha I use this line so much time in my stories haha. Because this is more easy to begin with.)

Naruto and Sasuke was at the train ground, train there butts off. But on top of a tree, out of sight was Hinata Hyuuga watching Naruto and Sasuke killing each other. Watching, how she could improve on her train.

Naruto began running towards Sasuke. Sasuke threw three kunai at her. Naruto ducked under them all, never breaking her run. Sasuke began running. Naruto lifted her right leg, spun and her left heel, and kicked Sasuke in the face. Sasuke slid a few feet. he quickly recovered, ran towards Naruto, and punched him. Naruto was stunned for a second. Sasuke took this chance to kick Naruto in the stomach. flew a few feet, then landed on her back.

He quickly looked at Sasuke, Naruto quickly ran for Sasuke. Sasuke watched him, thinking of what to do next. Naruto punched Sasuke in the face but it was a shadow clone. Naruto then used his "Shadow Clone Jutsu." There were now six Naruto. They all began attacking Sasuke. After about three kicks to the head, four punches to the stomach, and two kicks to the back, Sasuke fell." I win" Naruto laughed. "See, that was easy." Suddenly, Naruto felt a sharp pain in his foot. He looked down. Sasuke had rammed a kunai into his foot. Naruto yelled in pain as he look at his shadow clone that was beating up Sasuke but it was another shadow clone. Then, he began stomping on Naruto. After that, he made hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" he said!" Sasuke blew out fire. Naruto butt was on fire and ran around Sasuke. Sasuke watch his friend run around trying to put out the fire.

"I win." Sasuke said. As he walk away from the blonde boy who was on fire. "remember our bet if I win you leave me alone."

"good job." Hinata said. Jumping off the tree. As Naruto ran up to Hinata after his butt was no longer on fire. "HINATA" Naruto yell as he gave Hinata a big bear hug. Hinata had a little blush on her cheek "what are you doing here" he ask.

"I was watch you guy train." Hinata said. "Stalker." Sasuke said coldly. "Hi, Duck-butt head.." Hinata said, sending a shivers down his spine as she batting her eyelashes just like Sakura. '_she knows that I hate that.' _Sasuke thought. '_she really got irritating ever since she stop like Naru-tard.'_

"haha Sasuke-teme a duck butt head." Naruto said. Pointing at Sasuke.

"shut up dope." Sasuke said as he hit him on the back of his head.

"Oww" Naruto said as he rubbing his back of his head. "Oh a I'm glad to see you Hinata, can you do me a flavor."

"umm sure what is it." Hinata said. '_hell no why does Naruto ask Hinata to help him, I'm way better then her.' _Sasuke thought. ( LA101: Omg, Sasuke are you jealous that Hinata get more attention then you. Sasuke: I'm not gay. LA101: oh really)

"Oh and Sasuke I also need you help too." Naruto said as he face to Sasuke. "what the hell. Why." Sasuke ask. Giving Naruto a death glare. (LA101: why are you mad Sasuke you got you attention. Sasuke: I'm not freckling gay.)

"I have this super cool new jutsu and I need two people to perform the jutsu ." he said. "SO will you do it or you're too scared."

"W-What, I'm not fucking scared." Sasuke said as he hit back of Naruto's head. "find I'll be your stupid volunteer ." as he shove his hand to his pockets.

"Yes." Naruto said jumping around. _'damn my stupid pride.' _Sasuke thought_. 'Sasuke, your such a idiot.' _Hinata thought. "ok stand next o each other." he said push them together.

He saw that Sasuke and Hinata were standing to close '_Sasuke and Hinata are too close.'_ so he pulled Sasuke over a little bit so there was a small gap between them. (LA101: Naruto-kun are you jealous. Naruto: Ya, Hinata is to close to my Sasuke.) Everyone: O.o Sasuke: Stop acting freaking gay -hit Naruto head.-)

"ok here we go" He did a few hands sighs and yelled "soul switch jutsu-"And blue chakra was glowing on his hand but Naruto was interrupted by someone. "SASUKE-KUN" yelled Sakura and Ino, "Hinata-san" yelled Shino and Kiba as they push Naruto and he fell on Sasuke and Hinata and the blue chakra touch them.

The surge of chakra stopped them dead in their track as they both let out pain induced screams. then everything was a blur then moment later they pass out.

"NARUTO WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" yelled Kiba as he, Sakura, Ino and Shino ran over to them.

"Naruto I'll kill you what did you do to Sasuke-kun" Both Ino and Sakura yelled.

" This wasn't supposed to happen! If I didn't get interrupted then maybe Hinata-chan and Sasuke-teme would be fine." Naruto said as he argue with Sakura and Ino.

Shino check their vitals' quickly and scowled. " they're not breathing! Come on we have to get them to the hospital ASAP!" Shino ordered as Naruto put Sasuke his back. They all nodded in unison, Shino put Hinata on Kiba's back as they sped off to the hospital all the while glaring at the blond haired blue eyed boy carrying Sasuke' _If something happen to Hinata I'll make sure Naruto dies.' _Kiba and Shino thought in a unison. '_If something happen to Sasuke-kun, I'll kill Naruto' _Ino and Sakura thought in a unison. "Somehow after this, I think I'm going to die." Naruto said as they sending a shivers down his spine.

XxxX

Kiba and Sakura busted through the hospital doors. "Someone help. we need help here!" They yelled as four nurses ran over to them.

"What happened?" asked one nurse.

"Someone was performing a jutsu and they got hit, they screamed and passed out. Then when we went to check on them they weren't breathing." Shino informed them from beside Kiba as they were laid down on two beds.

"What type of jutsu was it?" asked the other nurse as the wheeled them down the hall with two other's doing CPR on Sasuke and Hinata.

"It was one I made up and it was supposed to switch their souls but some people interrupted the jutsu so it failed.." answered Naruto. After Naruto's statement all eyes were on him.

"Don't Blame US, YOU WERE THE ONE WHO MADE THAT STUPID JUTSU!" yelled Ino obviously pissed.

"I…just.. Need… to learn more jutsu.. So I could be … Hokage" He trailed off scratching the back of his neck.

"Naruto stop think about being Hokage and think about if they died from this!" Sakura said

" I said, it wasn't my fault, I…." Naruto thought about it and he knew that he made the biggest screw up in his life. If Sasuke and Hinata were to die because of him he could never forgive himself. He grabbed his jacket over where his heart would be and clutched it tightly as he shut his eyes tight. Just then there were to screams. "I got them breathing!" All heads snapped to Sasuke and Hinata.

"Ok their stable for now, someone go call Lady Tsunade!" One of the nurses nodded and took off down the hall. Sasuke and Hinata were rushed off to the ER. Everyone waited for Lady Tsunade.

A few minutes later Tsunade came down the hall rushing past them seeming to not even give them a glance.

So all they could do was sit and wait for the outcome and news on their friends. One by one their thoughts trickled into their heads as they stared from the door to the worried blond.

"If Hinata dies, I'm gonna beat Naruto so bad that he'll wish he'd never been born!" Kiba said

"Naruto, if Hinata doesn't come back alive…I'll kill you" Shino said as muttered the last part.

"If my Sasuke-kun dies Naruto better watch himself, cause I'll make sure, he no longer breathing" Ino said. As she sit next to Sakura.

"When was Sasuke-kun was yours." Sakura said as she argued with Ino. '_and if this is over I gonna beat Naruto so bad !" _

"Kami please let them come out all right. If they don't who know what could happen to me." Naruto said. '_I said it wasn't my fault, it would be perfectly fine until you guys interrupted.'_

__**Lazyangel101**: I dont know when i'll update the others.

**Hinata**: keep on trying.

**LA101:** Thank you HInata-chan

**Hinata**: welcome... where Sasuke

**Ino**: somewhere. -smile evilly-

**Hinata:** -sweat drop- please give **LA101** good reviews


	2. Chapter 2

**Lazyangel101:** I won't update for a few mouth, sorry but i'll be busy so i hope you like it. I don't own Naruto.

Lady Tsunade came out of the room with a deep and heavy sigh. And soon she was surrounded by genin all asking questions at one time.

"Are Sasuke ok, oh and Hinata?" Said Sakura

"What's wrong with them?" Ask Kiba

"Did they make it?" Said Naruto with a very scared voice.

"When well they wake up?" Said Ino

As they continued to fire off question after question now stop Tsunade was rapidly growing a head ace until she snapped.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" In a flash they all shut their mouths and all sound seemed to stop all at one time.

"They're fine. There is nothing wrong physically and the only thing I would say is wrong would be that they are in total shock. So in other words their going to be fine after a little rest."

They all sighed in relief at the news of Sasuke and Hinata. Now came the questions for them. "Now tell me what actually happened for them to end up like that?" All eyes were once again on the blonde boy.

"Well…Um…I made this new jutsu…a-and I wanted to try it out. I-It was going w-well" He shuttered. "Until some people interrupted me." He said almost sound like he was yelling.

"It wasn't my fault, you made that damn jutsu." They scream then they started auguring.

Again Tsunade had another head ace "SHUT UP" and in a flash the shut up again. "Okay thank you for the info. Alright for now I want all of you to go home and come back tomorrow." They all slowly nodded as they made their way out of the hospital.

"Naruto!" Tsunade called down from down the hall.

He slightly turned to face her. "We'll deal with your punishment later do you understand me?" Naruto nodded his head yes as he fallowed the others out of the hospital. _'but I wasn't my damn fault'_

**Hinata's Dream**

The sound of her footsteps trudging through water echoed through the white world. It was bright white all around even the sky.

"Hello? Is anybody…there?" When there was no answer. "where am I.". She stopped and took a look at her surroundings. Suddenly as the world slowly grew dark, she looked above her and saw black full moon no longer white. "beautiful" she saw a hand she didn't know what to do but to reached the hands above her head trying to take hold of it. "Who are you." Soon she was pulled in the black moon and the white world went black but she could swear she saw a guy with red eyes.

**Sasuke's Dream**

The sound of his rushing step's bounced off the black world. It was as dark as a moonless night every where he looked. "Where the hell am I."

"When I get out of here I'm going kill you, NARUTO!" As he scream the last part "And when I get out I kill you too Hyuuga". then his eyes turn red. Later a light appeared off into the distance. "Finally! An exit!" he rush to reached out his hand grabbed a hand, and the hand grab on and the dark world turned white but somehow he swear he saw the hand with long indigo hair.

XxxXXxxX

Their eyes both snapped open. They looked around only to notice that they were in the hospital. _"why am I in the hospital' _Sasuke and Hinata thought in a union. And finally notice another person in the room. Then they turned their heads to see who it was and frowned at each other.

_'Oh great I have to share a room with this wanna be loser.' _Sasuke thought as he turn the opposite side of his face as his back was facing her.

_'Man I'm stuck in the same room as this jerk.' _Hinata thought and only look up the ceiling.

Then they both look at each other and studying each other but it was too dark. _'I really hate this guy'_ Hinata thought as she glared at him. _'what with her.' _Sasuke thought returning the glare. Hinata watched him for a moment longer before noticing something he looks different. She sat up to get a better look at him.

"Sasuke you look different." Hinata as Sasuke jumped at the sound of her voice she then quickly slapped her hands over her mouth. Sasuke turned over and looked at her shocked. When she spoke her voice was deeper than normal more like Sasuke voice but more weird and manlier (Not it's more sexier then Sasuke.).

"Hinata what with you voice-." said he and saw a boy where Hinata was supposed to be. "how the hell do you my name and what did you do to Hinata." I said grabbing my kunai knife.

The removed her hand "what the hell are you talking about, it's me, Hinata, you asshole and where did you get that kunai?" the boys said. as he look closely at Sasuke "wait, who the hell are you?"

'I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said. "And you can't be Hinata you're a guy."

"What, well you can't be Sasuke cause you're a girl" the boy said. "what, I can't look like a girl, I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Hinata's eyes soon traveled down only to stare at Sasuke's chest and her eyes only got wider and covered her mouth.

She removed her hands again "If your Sasuke, then I think you have breasts."

Sasuke's eyes widened '_no way'_. he look down and saw huge bump on his chest then look at Hinata and said "And I think you might have dick."

And both of them Ran to the bath room and saw a girl with long black straight hair and black ores eyes and a boy with long, short, boyish, indigo hair and dark white eyes. Then Sasuke look down at his chests again then down there. Hinata did the same and also look down. _'Oh god this can't be Happening.' _

**-somewhere-**

Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Shino were walking to Hinata and Sasuke's hospital room to see if they were doing alright.

"so Hinata and Sasuke got hurt because you use a jutsu." Shikamaru said.

"it wasn't my fault." Naruto said rolling his eyes. '_here we go again'_ then they heard a scream then later they could hear Tsunade also screams.

They all look at each other and rushed into the room ready for battle and garb there kunai in there hand waiting for an enemy ninja to attack. But something different sight. Instead of an enemy ninja attacking there was a Hyuuga boy on the floor in the corner mumbling something they couldn't quite understand. Something about not wanting to be a boy and having a dick?

And a girl blushing slightly with her arms crossed over her chest cursing under her blanket and she glared at the floor and said something about I have boobs.

Ino was the first one to break the silence. "Um…I think…uh…we have the wrong room." they walk out. A few minute later they came back.

"Yo, Hinata, Sasuke, I-." Naruto was the first and look at them again then he went out of the room to check the room number and the name plate. But it read Room 14, Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga. "Huh" he said

When Sasuke heard the fox-boy voice he looked up to see Naruto and ignored everyone else. And many faces that seemed to a puzzled and confused look. His face lost the red color and was replaced with an angry glare before charged at him yelling, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU NARUTO!"

Naruto being smart for once ran around the room like his life depended on it, and will and it did. "who the hell is this girl" Naruto scream as the girl chase him around the room '_Sasuke you jackass.' _Hinata thought. '_I look like a guy, I can't believe this."_

**Lazyange101:** sorry it was short i didn't have anytime to type more. please give me good reviews !


End file.
